Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video file playback system, and particularly to a pre-selectable video file playback system and method, and a computer program product.
Related Art
Nowadays, in order to prevent crime or traffic violations, cameras are often installed in places such as shops, streets, and roads, to facilitate continuous video monitoring. When an important event takes place, a recorded file can be played back, to view an image picture at the time of the event. However, if the parties concerned do not know the occurrence time of the event, lots of time and energy have to be spent in finding the image picture at the time of the event, and the scene can be restored correctly. Particularly, image scenes not at the time of the event often do not change greatly; therefore, the image pictures not at the time of the event have extremely high similarity, the parties can correctly compare different image pictures only by spending lots of energy in comparing the image pictures one by one; however, this will often let the parties dazzle, which costs lots of effort.